deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Makuta Teridax vs Megatron/@comment-8628338-20180906155634
This all comes down to which Megatron we are talking about. Teridax has some insane arsenal in the different powers he possesses (all the powers that the Kraata can give to Rahkshi) and can survive having his entire body completely destroyed. Megatron in some instances, has tanked planet destroyin explosions, and his firepower can level a city. Sure he was able to blow up planets in G1, but that was Galvatron, and it is unclear if we allow him to use that form. I doubt Makuta could posses or manipulate Megatron, since they both are such masters of villainy. Still though, I think Makuta would win, just because his roster of abilities would give him the advantage. For those who don't know, Makuta's powers included: ◾Accuracy - Could strike the smallest target at a great distance or in any environment or condition. ◾Adaptation - Instantly adapts to take maximum advantage of any condition or situation. ◾Anger - Had the power to turn even the Toa Nuva against one another in anger ◾Chain Lightning - Controlled devastating bolts of chain lightning that leaped between multiple targets. ◾Chameleon - Had the ability to become completely invisible in any environment. ◾Confusion - Extended proximity could reduce even a Toa Nuva to mindless babbling. ◾Cyclone - Had the power to create and control powerful cyclones at will. ◾Darkness - Had the power to consume all light in a large area; only Takanuva's light was stronger ◾Density Control - Complete control over own density and that of any object in physical contact ◾Disintegration - Had the power to reduce even protodermis to dust. ◾Dodge - Impossible to physically strike, no matter how swiftly or powerful. ◾Elasticity - Could stretch incredible lengths in the blink of an eye. ◾Electricity - Powerful electrical field could be controlled to surround or stun distant objects or creatures ◾Fear - Had the power to bring fear to the hearts of even the Toa Nuva. ◾Fire Resistance - Strong enough to withstand the heat of Tahu Nuva’s magma swords ◾Gravity - Used gravity control to crush any object in visual range ◾Heat Vision - Powerful long-range heat vision that could ignite any object within sight ◾Hunger - Had enough strength to drain the energy of a Toa Nuva ◾Ice Resistance - Impervious even to the cold of Kopaka Nuva’s ice blade. ◾Illusion - Could create and control multiple realistic illusions anywhere within sight. ◾Insect Control - Powerful enough to control and command an entire hive of Nui Rama. ◾Intangibility - Could go in and out of a ghost form. ◾Invulnerability - Absolutely invulnerable to physical harm of any kind. ◾Kraata Creation - Could create Kraata at anytime. ◾Laser Vision - Fired powerful eye-beams that could burn through solid protodermis. ◾Magnetism - Possessed magnetic powers strong enough to tear a slab of protodermis in two. ◾Mind Reading - Powerful enough to invade the mind of a Turaga or Toa Nuva. ◾Molecular Disruption - Had the power to utterly disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch. ◾Plant Control - Had total control over any plants in the area. ◾Plasma - Had the power to instantly melt any object into vapor. ◾Poison - Dangerously toxic even to a Toa Nuva. ◾Power Scream - Could shatter stone and could be heard all across the island. ◾Quick Healing - Almost indestructible;could be used to heal the injuries of others. ◾Rahi Control - Had absolute control over every living Rahi in the near area. ◾Shattering - Could reduce even Protodermis to rubble. ◾Silence - Aura of silence was powerful enough to temporarily deafen a Toa Nuva. ◾Sleep - Had the power to instantly put an entire village into deep sleep. ◾Slowness - Able to rob even a Toa Nuva of all speed as long as it remained nearby. ◾Sonics - Blasted distant objects with powerful waves of sonic force. ◾Stasis Field - Had the power to freeze a creature in near-permanent stasis through eye contact. ◾Teleportation - Had the power to teleport itself through any wall or other structure. ◾Vacuum - Had the power to create gale-force winds or instantly reverse their flow. ◾Weather Control - Could manifest powerful, dangerous thunderstorms and blizzards at will.